


Pidge Gets Outed

by Deppresed_Shipper (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Matt is protective, Panic Attacks, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, cause why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deppresed_Shipper
Summary: Matt accidentally outs Pidge.





	Pidge Gets Outed

Everyone was just chilling together. Shiro and Allura were going over battle strategies, Lance and Hunk were talking, Keith was napping on Lance purring, Coran was cleaning, and Matt and Pidge were sitting on some bar stools just reading and talking about their discoveries. Lance then said as loudly as possible " KATIE, CAN YOU USE QUIZNAK IN A SENTENCE?!"  
She sighed and said, "You're so quiznaking annoying."  
Lance deflated a bit and sighed, "You were right." and hands Hunk 20  
GAC. "Thanks, Katie!" Hunk said. Matt stood up abruptly and said, "How dare you use his dead name!?" And stormed off while Katie looked on the verge of a panic attack. Keith and Shiro knew immediately what Matt meant and looked shocked, Lance and Hunk were just staring dumbly, and the Alteans looked VERY confused. Pidge ran off and Keith jumped up and followed her (Him now??). Everyone else was too shocked to move.  
"Katie!"


End file.
